


Won't you help your Hyung out?

by stexpert



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Foot Fetish- kind of, Hand Jobs, Hyung Kink- like pretty heavy, M/M, Manipulation, Minlix - Freeform, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 02:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17357018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stexpert/pseuds/stexpert
Summary: Minho wants Felix to help him out with something very specific.





	Won't you help your Hyung out?

**Author's Note:**

> It's 5am, I'm just now finishing it, and i don't even know if i like it,,,, so bear with me i guess ._. (please)

They were in New York. Felix got paired up with Minho to share a room and he thought this was a great idea to connect with him a bit more. They didn't share many interests, so it was kind of hard for him to keep up a conversation with Minho. 

They didn't do much but rehearse that day and just went into their room, as they were tired, hungry and exhausted. Felix fell onto his bed as soon an they entered their room, making Minho laugh quietly. Whereas Minho got himself ready to shower. „Imma go shower quickly, you can go after me“ Minho said, diappearing in the relatively big bathroom. 

Felix stayed on his bed, almost drifting off to sleep, but got awaken by the loud sound of someone aggresively opening the door. Minho. „Minho? What's wrong?“ „The door lock was jammed!“ he exclaimed rather pissed as he walked out, only a towel around his crotch. Felix blushed a little at the sight, but quickly gathered all his things to go in the bathroom. „I recommend you to leave the door unlocked, it might not open again if you lock it“ Minho called after him. 

So he didn't. He went into the shower and was done with everything in no time. He dressed himself in the steaming bathroom, making his clothes stick tightly onto his body. He walked out to a Minho sitting on his bed, still with only a towel around his crotch. Felix was a bit confounded, but just brushed it off with Minho being too lazy to dress. 

He went into his bed, layed down and brought the blanket up to his chin, making himself comfortable. He heard Minho rustle around on his bed. „Hey Felix“ he turned around to look at Minho, „do you mind helping your Hyung out for a bit?“ Minho asked while revealing his hard dick underneath his blanket „ I'll be down to also help you in return“ . Felix's eyes widened, his face went red and he stammered „M-Minho...“ He got cut off mid-sentence by Minho, cooing at him in a warning tone. „H-hyung, i-i don't know what that implies....“ „Don't you touch yourself Felix?“ Minho asked straight out. Felix's face became even more red, if that was even possible. „I- i do,,,, but... i never touched another one's dick before...“ He said, looking away in embarassment. 

„Come here baby“ Minho pointed at the free place on his bed. Felix shivered at the pet name, but got up and sat next to him. He stared right onto his big dick, not knowing what he should do. „Don't just stare at it; touch him like you would touch yourself.“ Felix gulped very obviously, but brought his small shaky hands to Minhos member and enclosed him with his hands. His dick was veiny, rock-hard and the pink tip was already leaking a little pre-cum. Minho moaned silently at the contact. 

Felix moved his hands up and down at a slow pace, smearing the pre-cum all over it, so it would't hurt Minhos dick. He stroke him with both of his hands, making his cock look even bigger in his small hands. Minho was openly moaning now, throwing his head back. Felix didn't know what else to do than just going up and down. „Hyung, i... i don't know...“ Minho cut him off again „Play with the tip.“ he ordered him. Felix was kind of strained, but did as he was told. He caressed the tip of Minhos dick with one of is thumbs, drawing out a wet moan of Minho. 

Felix looked up at him, shock plastered in his eyes. He shook his head and just brushed it off as he continued to jerk of Minhos dick. Stroking up and down at a steady pace with one hand and still caressing his tip with the other hand. Minho looked at him again and brought a foot to Felix's crotch, gently ghosting over it. Felix bucked his hips away at the sudden touch „H-yung...“ he whimpered out. Minho could feel Felix becoming hard „Oh baby, i didn't know you were into this kind of thing. But the more you know, am i right“ He grinned, bringing his foot up to Felix's crotch again. „Hyung... please...“ Felix moaned out. He was still going on at Minhos dick, jacking him off, slightly speeding up, eliciting deep groans out of the older. 

Minho already felt his orgasm build up, his dick was heavily twitching in Felix's small hands. Felix put both of his hands on Minhos dick, one working at the base and the other going up and down, palming over his tip from time to time. Minho was panting and moaning at Felix's hand work. He came all over Felix's hands, painting them white with his thick cum.  
„Come on baby boy, don't waste it; lick your hands clean.“ Felix looked up at him, denial written all over his face „But Hyung-“ „That wasn't a question“. Felix looked at his hands, trapidation in his eyes as he brought them up to his mouth. He licked all over his own hands, trying to get every single drop of it. It didn't taste good, not at all but he was told to and didn't want to know what he had to expect if he denied; it had it own smell and taste and was more salty than everything else. He swallowed it, his face turning into a look of slight disgust. 

„Good boy“ Minho cooed at him, smiling at him „Now come here baby, i'll help you with your hard-on“. „Hyung, you... you really don't have to do this... i can do it alone.“ Felix tried to brush Minho off, but he wouldn't let go. „But i wouldn't enjoy it as much, and now come here. Take a seat right in front of me“. Felix crawled up the bed and sat down hestitantingly. Minho dove right in and pulled his pants off, releasing Felix's dick from the painful constriction of his briefs. Felix closed his eyes in embarassement and tensed up at the cold air hitting the sensitive skin of his dick. 

„Aww baby, no need to feel emberassed. It's just me, you can trust me.“ Minho tried to comfort him. Felix relaxed a bit, but tensed up again as soon as he felt Minhos mouth around his member. „Hyung...!“ he moaned out. Minho was sliding over Felix's tip with his tongue, already tasting his rather sweet pre-cum. Felix tried to control his moans with pressing his lips together. Minho noticed and took his whole dick in one go in, drawing a choked out moan out of him. Minho enjoyed the view he had from down there.

He brought one of his hands to the base of Felix's dick, pumping up and down while still having the other half of his dick in his mouth. His saliva was sliding down Felix's cock, making it wetter. He let go of it with a pop and licked down his shaft with long, wet licks, his tongue wrapping itself around his length. Felix was moaning and shivering at the coldness Minhos wet tongue brought. Minho ran his nails gently up his inner thigh with his free hand, making the boy tremble. 

He enveloped his mouth around Felix's dick again, making him groan in pleasure. He stroked his inner thigh, gripping it roughly, making Felix cry out. He was now bobbing his head in a steady pace, letting Felix's tip hit the roof of his mouth. „hyung...“ Felix moaned out with closed eyes, encouraging Minho to let Felix's dick slide down his throat, making him gag a little. He went up again, giving his attention to Felix's sensitive tip. His tongue was swirling around it, licking over the slit. „hy-hyung... i'm close....“ Felix called out in between his moaning and panting. Minho didn't let go, but slid down again, enclosing Felix's cock with his lips, hollowing his cheeks. Felix bucked his hips up at the stimulation, hitting the back of Minhos throat. „i-i'm sorry, hyung...“ He whined. 

After a short while of Minho going up and down Felix's dick, Felix loudly exclaimed „Hyung, i'm coming....“ and released in Minho's mouth with a loud moan that turned into a whimper. Minho sucked around it for a bit longer, making Felix tremble. He pulled out, swallowed all of his cum and wiped his mouth. Felix was laying on his back, panting and shivering, his eyes still closed. „And what do you say after your Hyung did something for you, Felix?“ „Th-thank you.... Hyung...“ Felix said out of breath. „Your welcome, baby boy“ Minho smirked at him, stroking his thigh up and down. 

Felix sat himself up, catched his breath and noticed Minho looking at him intensively. „I'll go to bed then....“ „No wait, i forgot something. Come over here, it won't take long.“ Minho pulled him into his lap. He was gently kissing along his neck, sucking onto it once he was all the way down. „Hyung!“ Felix called out in shock. He left a red mark behind, pulled away and admired his work. „hy-hyung, why did you do that...“ Felix asked, tears forming in the corners of his eyes while bringing his hand up to his neck. 

„Your neck looked so inviting, i just had to“ Minho smiled, kissing his neck one last time before letting him go. Felix touched the area where Minho kissed him. He stood up and walked over to his bed, crawling on top of it, disapperaring under the blanket. „Goodnight baby!“ Minho said with a wide grin on his face. „Good- goodnight hyung...“ he hestitated. _“How am i gonna explain this to the others? How should i explain this to Chan?!“_ Felix thought to himself, ghosting with his fingers over the spot Minho marked.


End file.
